Regions
Distinguishing parts of the World, each region is composed of three to four campaigns, plus three dungeons. Filled with hostile inhabitants and the occasional loot chest, campaigns and dungeons are the prime source of items, gold and experience for your Hero. Defeating each campaign's Boss also yields an Ability Chest that when opened randomly grants one Warrior, Archer or Wizard ability. Each region has four mastery levels: Recruit (campaign only), Adept, Expert and Master. Campaigns & Dungeons The first time your Hero enters a region the campaigns will be at Recruit mastery level and no dungeons will be available. Each campaign location must be cleared to unlock the next one. Fully clearing a region's campaigns on Recruit mastery level unlocks the Adept mastery level and also the region's Adept Dungeon. Fully clearing a location on Adept unlocks Expert campaigns and an Expert Dungeon, and clearing Expert campaigns unlocks Master campaigns and Master Dungeon. The mastery level of a location determines the quality of items and the Boss' ability chest drop. Apart from a Guild Shop of Level 10 or higher, dungeon's are also the only place to find Legendary set pieces (starting in the Ruins, each region has a different Legendary Set, one for each class). Starting a campaign location is free, whereas you need Dungeon Keystones to start a dungeon. The recommended Power Level and difficulty to complete a location solo is displayed in the campaign or dungeon Location Info screen. Depending on your Power Level, the difficulty of locations and dungeons could be Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard or Extreme. For Hard and Extreme, consider hiring a party member. You can hire one additional party member to help in a single location run. For campaigns, this can either be done in Grayhaven's Tavern or from the campaign's location screen. For Dungeons, you'll need to hire from the Tavern. If you enter a location by yourself (either campaign or dungeon), you can only hire someone by ending your attempt and returning to town. Campaign Locations Each campaign is segregated into locations and each location into stages, where your Hero must fight off waves of monsters. Completing locations can grant equipment, gold, runes, flawed runes, and experience (gained as each monster is defeated), with higher mastery levels granting better quality equipment and more powerful abilities. The final location of each campaign is a Boss Level. Defeating the boss finishes that campaign and the Hero is rewarded with an Ability Chest which has one random ability for each class. Note that the first time you complete a campaign on Recruit mastery level you are awarded five diamonds. No diamonds are given for completion of Adept, Expert and Master campaigns, however you are rewarded with between three-five Dungeon Keystones that are used to unlock the associated Dungeon. When your Hero successfully completes the final location of a campaign (thus completing the campaign), that particular campaign area is closed for a period of time and placed on a cool-down. The cool-down timer can be cancelled by spending diamonds. Once you have unlocked higher mastery levels, you can also change between mastery levels of a campaign before starting. But, if you have already completed a location (for example, on Recruit) and then want to change the mastery level (e.g. to Expert), the entire campaign will reset and be put on a cool-down just as if you had completed all locations. Again, this can be cancelled by spending diamonds. The suggested Power Level needed to complete a location single handedly will be displayed at the campaign screen. The more powerful the location (i.e. Adept, Expert or Master) the more powerful and numerous the enemies. Dungeon Locations Every region has three Dungeons - Adept (Green), Expert (Purple) and Master (Orange) - and only made available once the associated campaign location has been completed. Finishing the Recruit campaign will cause the Adept Dungeon to appear, Adept campaign the Expert Dungeon to appear, and Expert campaign for Master Dungeon. Hidden underground and away from intrusion, dungeons are comprised of floors (up to 12) and rooms (up to 7 on each floor). To unlock a room a specific type of keystone is required. Dungeon keystones are acquired by completing the associated campaign mastery level. That is, finishing a campaign on Adept mastery level will result in a reward of Adept Dungeon Keystones (along with the usual rewards), Expert mastery level will give Expert Dungeon Keystones, and Master level will give Master Dungeon Keystones. Similar to campaign locations, every dungeon room has two levels and three stages, where the Hero must fight off monsters and is rewarded with items and gold, and experience is gained as each monster is defeated. The third stage of the second level (i.e. the last stage) ends with a 'boss fight' against a random player's Avatar. Progress to the next floor of a dungeon requires either all rooms to be cleared or, in the case of dungeons with legendary set-items, the finding of a chest that holds a set-item. As your Hero descends deeper within a dungeon, the difficulty and rewards will rise: enemies are more powerful and the loot's grade is upped. Enemies are also stronger and healthier. Player's Avatars in dungeons are also several times stronger than one might expect. Their equipment and skills are maxed out, making them harder to approach alone. Chests Each campaign location and dungeon can hold up to one Common Chest which your Hero can open simply by selecting it. Common Chests hold items, gold and very rarely runes or flawed runes. In addition to a Common Chest some campaign locations also have a Crystal Chest which hold items, gold, runes or flawed runes. Campaign locations that have a Crystal Chest are identified on the campaign Location Info screen by a bluish diamond. Outside of the Tower of Trials, Crystal Chests are the only reliable source of runes and flawed runes. Crystal Chests can only be activated once your Hero has cleared the stage of monsters and has an active partner. If your partner has died before you reach the Crystal Chest it will not be able to be activated. Once active the Crystal Chest will spawn an additional series of monsters which must be defeated - these monsters are tougher than the location's normal monsters. Note that if your Hero is on auto-play and the stage is completed but you haven't summoned your partner, the game will automatically summon your partner and activate the Crystal Chest. Regions Farmlands Surrounding ground of the town Grayhaven and a place of fateful meeting with White Mage and Evil Sorcerer. Infested by pesky gremlins stealing those juicy tomatoes. *'Locations': Farmlands, Windmill. *'Dungeon': Foreboding Burrows. **4 floors. Unique equipment available from depth 3. *'Enemy': Gremlins, Orcs. *'Bosses': **Farmlands: Juzimbo **Windmill: Snog *'Ability': Tier 1 (1 star to 5 star) *'Equipment': (1 star to 3 star)' '''Common, Uncommon, Rare, Unique, Legendary *Farmlands Gallery Ancient Forest Wilderness beyond farmlands with little to no pathways. This dense thicket is a homeground for orcs. *'Locations': Forest Trail, Forest Shrine, Overgrown Ruin *'Dungeon': Buried Passageways *:6 floors. Unique Equipment available from depth 3. '''Enemy': Orcs, Gremlins. *'Bosses': **Forest Trail: Lagrat **Forest Shrine: Dulgar **Overgrown Ruin: Narghaash *'Ability': Tier 1. *'Equipment': Ruins What remains of a once dazzling city. Thriving then streets now inhabited by odd creatures and evil forces. *'Locations': Desolate Streets, Ancient Road, Ruined Tower, City of Ruin *'Dungeon':Forgotten Catacombs *: 13 floors. Unique equipment available from depth 3, legendary set from depth 7 *'Legendary Set': Vengeful Glacier, Azure Wind, Gilded Harness *'Enemy': Gargoyle, Sparks, Orcs, Gremlins *'Bosses': Ancient Gargoyle Beast, Kor, Keravnos, Kryx *'Ability': Tier 1, 2. Mountain Pass Mountainous area covered in snow and ice. Within its depths is hidden dwarven domain while open roads are taken by Ogres. *Locations: Frigid Foothills, Snowy Slopes, Frozen Peaks, Deadly Descent *Dungeon: Abandoned Mines *: 13 floors. Epic equipment available from depth 4, legendary from 7 *Legendary Set: Bear Roar, Crimson Mark, Storm Armor *Enemy: Dwarves, Ogres, Orcs, Gremlins *Bosses: Morlag The Immortal, Turrag Maneater, Gunnar Flintheart, Khadar Stormbeard *Ability:Tier 2. World's Bridge Enormous bridge, built in ancient times, connects 2 sides of the World. Guarded by Yettuns and their Hounds. *'Locations': The World's Bridge, High Seas Crossroads, Vanguard Encampment *'Dungeon': Stygian Depths *: 13 floors. Epic equipment available from depth 4, legendary 7 *'Legendary Set': Auramancy, Zhu's Ingenuity, Warlord Aspect *'Enemy': Dwarves, Yettuns, Hounds, Gargoyle, Sparks *'Bosses': Hognir, Loknir, Garm *'Ability': Tier 3. Grim Forest Twisted and unnerving land that been corrupted by evil forces. Infested by spiders of all kinds and even forest itself is an enemy. *'Locations': Mistwood Edge, Grim Grove, Gloom Glade, Hunting Grounds *'Dungeon': Den of the Accursed *: 14 floors. Epic equipment available from depth 4, legendary 8 *'Legendary Set': Blessing of the North, Beastbreaker's Wargear, Battlemage Tactics *'Enemy': Treants, Spiders, Dark Orcs. *'Boss'es: Arakhan, Heartrot, Broodmother, Urzog *'Ability': Tier 3. Blazing Desert *Locations: Perilous Oasis, Parched badlands, Forsaken City, Crumbling Ruins *Dungeon: Underground Labyrinth *: 14 floors. Epic equipment available from depth 4, legendary 8 *Legendary Set: Lightning Eidolon, Wyvern Blood, Champion of Light *Enemy: Jinns, Gnolls *Bosses: Grorr, Gryzz, Infernal Efreet, Gwenwyn *Ability: Tier 4. Endless Swamp **Locations: Murky Wetlands, Sunless Quagmire, Swamp Dwelling, Marsh of Shadows **Dungeon: Submerged Temple **: 14 floors. Epic equipment available from depth , legendary **Legendary Set: **Enemy: Swamp Dwellers, Fireflies, Wil O'Wisps, Poison Frogs, Swamp Worms, Lizardmen **Bosses: Terrana the Bog Horror, Zul the Conjurer **Ability: Tier **Equipment Category:World